


By a narrow margin

by Dichromatic_Shadow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Killing, M/M, Minor Violence, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Target Practice, whichever you prefer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichromatic_Shadow/pseuds/Dichromatic_Shadow
Summary: “You-” “I’m going to put a bullet through your head if you say another word. And I promise you, I will not miss,” JB threatened.Assassins AU





	By a narrow margin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ 
> 
> This is my first post in the fandom, yaay!
> 
> Anyway, this came to be from asking my friends to give me random sentences.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Taking a deep breath of freezing air, Jaebum let it out in a puff of white smoke.

_“JB, do you read me?”_

The voice was ignored. He adjusted the stock of his sniper rifle against his right shoulder and looked through the scope at the target. His finger ghosted over the trigger, itching to pull and see the floor painted blood red.

“ _JB_  ,  _I need confirmation in order to proceed.”_

“If I haven’t given you one that should be answer enough, Jinyoung,” The sharpshooter deadpanned while still observing the person on the other side of the scope.

The person on the line grumbled a low, “ _smartass._ ”

JB smirked but it instantly disappeared as he saw movement from the target.

The target got up from the chair close to the window and moved around the table. The slim and bony fingers of the male slowly and gently ran over the neck of his guest; a young girl with short, dark hair. The pale skin making a stark contrast with the coffee complexion of the brunette woman.

JB’s finger twitched.

“ _D_ _o you have a clear shot?”_

“Affirmative.” And he pulled the trigger.

There was the sound of glass breaking and a high pitched scream on his earphone. (They had installed cameras and microphones inside the room at the beginning of the mission).

...

…

…

…

 

 _“I think you missed.”_ Jinyoung deadpanned. 

Jaebum was about to demand a reason but stopped when he heard a deep voice cursing and running steps.

His target!

JB shot again. This time grazing the jacket of the target’s formal wear as they tried to make an escape.

“ _Y_ _ou missed again.”_

“Shut it, Jinyoung.”

He tried again.

_“Damn, that was a sloppy shot. Do you need glasses?”_

The sniper quickly readjusted to follow the target before they could escape. He positioned himself on the other edge of the building and shot.

“ _You-”_

“I’m going to put a bullet through your head if you say another word. And I promise you, I will **not** miss," JB threatened.

The sound of blaring alarms filled the tense air and a voice inside both of the assassins' earpieces roared. “ _By a narrow margin, the target was missed_.”

“ _Both of you f ailed the training. Please report to headquarters. The Pros will finish this_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I'm always happy to hear your guys' thoughts.
> 
> If you like Naruto I have a series with the same theme of random sentences going. Check it out if you are interested!
> 
> Dichromatic_Shadow


End file.
